


Not-Nigel

by spectacularkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possession, alcohol use, not-descriptive OC death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularkingeliot/pseuds/spectacularkingeliot
Summary: Pre 4x01. The Monster finds Eliot/Nigel





	Not-Nigel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Magicians Rec Center's prompt of Identity. Somehow I ended up being drawn to one small line and a character’s new persona that we didn’t even get to see, because of course I did.

Tossing back another shot, Nigel flipped the shot glass and set it down, hard, on the tray in front of him. His fingers jostled the full glasses beside it, causing amber liquid to spill onto his hand and onto the tray. Catching the eye of the nameless brunette sitting across from him, he tried to remain straight-faced but couldn’t stop the giggle that spilled from his lips just like the alcohol from the glass.

Leaning back into the leather sofa that he was sprawled upon, lazily propped up on one elbow, Nigel held his drinking companion’s eye as he brought his wet fingers to his parted lips and took one in his mouth. He held it there for a moment before drawing it slowly from his mouth, his lips tight around his digit. The brunette smirked at him, and Nigel felt his lips twitching in response.

He was finding it hard to focus on anything outside of a five foot radius, but he became aware that the people in the club were gradually thinning out. It must be later than he thought - which was fine, he didn’t give a shit if the place cleared out, but he wasn’t ready for his night to end just yet.

Someone appeared in front of him, blocking his view of the pretty boy on the other chair, and he frowned. Not because he cared about the woman standing there, but because why was the guy all over there to start with?

“Hello, not-Nigel.”

Not-Nigel? His head suddenly spinning, he grimaced at the nickname - he’d heard worse, and stranger. He didn’t really care what they called him as long as they didn’t kick him out. It was fine. Pulling himself up into a sitting position with a loud groan of effort, he reached into the breast pocket of his vest for his wallet. Dear old dad’s money was good for something, at least. He’d get rid of her, and then walk… stumble… something his way to the brunette’s lap. “I’m not leaving yet,” he said, staring at the crumple of bills in his hand before holding them out in her direction. “And another round!”

There were still four shots on the tray balanced on the small table between them. That wouldn’t do. Standing up, he walked carefully, one foot in front of the other, around the small woman in front of him and let himself fall into the lap of… maybe he had told him his name and he just couldn’t remember it? Oh well, he wasn’t going to ask now.

Holding it to his new friend’s lips, he started to tip it back but something in his eyes made him pause. Looking over his shoulder, he found the woman still standing there and blinked up at her irritatedly. The money he’d thrust into her hand had fallen to the ground, and she just stood there, straight backed, with a curious expression on her face. “As much as I enjoy an audience -”

Something hot and wet hit his face and neck, and he flinched away from it instinctively, spilling the whiskey down the brunette’s front in the process. The spilled alcohol was barely noticeable against the quickly spreading redness ( _blood, what the fuck)_  that coloured the brunette’s grey button-down, and he scrambled back away from him in panic when he slumped lifelessly against the couch. “What - what -”

“I was going to kill you,” the woman said calmly, tilting her head as she considered him solemnly. She took a step forward, and he felt suddenly frozen under her gaze. “But then I thought of how useful you could be. We’re going to play a game.” Another step, and when she smiled her whole face lit up. “You’re going to help me find my new friend.”

A wave of… something hit Nigel, forcing his eyes shut and his hands to his head as he tried to block out the sudden thundering in his mind. Something was pressing down on him, pressing in on him, and when he felt himself folding under the pressure he opened his mouth to shout but no sound came out. He pushed,  _pushed_ , but the thing pushed back, making him smaller and smaller  _and smaller_ until -

There was only black.


End file.
